


1:48 (one second)

by halcydonia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcydonia/pseuds/halcydonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng is afraid of falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:48 (one second)

Sicheng hates planes because he is afraid of falling. 

When Yuta and Mark lift him by the waist during the dance break, Sicheng feels for a moment like he's flying. But then there's a breathless second when Mark pulls away too early and Sicheng is _falling, falling, falling,_ too fast to scream. The panic snares his throat and forces his heart to chase the air that's sucked out of his lungs. He throws his arm out and braces himself for the impact — 

"Winwin!"

— but then he steadies himself, and he breathes. Because Yuta is right there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://oh-sicheng.tumblr.com) if you want to cry more about yuwin + china line.
> 
> (if you're curious about the title check out the firetruck mv and go to 1:48)


End file.
